The Newcomer
"The Newcomer" is the 1st episode in the first arc of Into the Shadows and the 1st episode overall in the series Synopsis Alex and Crow discover a possible new ally. Plot The episode begins with the opening credits, featuring several names of characters in the episode. After those, it focuses in on Alex and Crow discussing strange occurrences such as rumbling in the Overworld. Alex suggests they are going insane, which Crow deny's. The camera then turns towards Atarah, who's practicing her training. Crow states how she's weird for attacking the air, but Alex defends her and say's he does the same. Crow attack's back at him saying he's weird. Crow then suggests they go talk to her, which Alex believes is a bad idea since they have no idea who she is. They then agree to go talk to her. Atarah then notices Crow and Alex and get's a bit nervous and worried what they might do to her. She worryingly asks who they are, which Alex responds that they won't hurt her, and tell's her who they are. They tell her that they are apart of the Skylanders, which say's sounds familiar, but Crow act's a bit smug, which Atarah gives him a look. Alex then asks her to visit the Academy, which she's skeptical about. Crow suggests that she could be a possible candidate as a new student, and she asks why she should be. Alex explains all the pros of being a Skylander, but she's still not convinced, which Crow then immediately gives up. Alex stay's however and tell's Atarah to ignore him. She then ask's more about the Academy and the Skylanders, which Alex explains to her. She asks if he really thinks she would be good at protecting the Academy, which he tells her yes. She then agrees to go, and Alex calls Crow back over. While walking to the Academy, Atarah ask's if she's the right person to be going to the Academy, which Alex reassures her and tell's her she has the skill. Crow then let's her down by mentioning she was attacking the air, but Alex tell's him to shut up. He then grunts, and point's in the direction of the Academy. Alex and Atarah then follow him. They are now at the Academy, and the camera is showing all the several students who train there. They then focus on Clobber and Yukon, and Alex explains they're roles, which they are the leaders of the Academy. Alex then explains that Yukon is more in-charge, and Clobber is more of a deputy. If Yukon dies, then Clobber is the leader and so on. Atarah is confused, but Alex says they would explain it better. He then tells her about Derrick and Skylar. Atarah asks if they are the only trainers, which Alex tells her that they are, but Yukon and Clobber also help train students. Atarah asks if she should go talk to them, which Alex agrees to. Crow is then skeptical if having her around the Academy is a good idea, considering she's still a stranger. Alex says she's perfect, but Crow states he will regret this, which Alex disagrees with. Crow then asks if they should go train, but Alex deny's the offer and tell's him that he can go on his own. Crow, clearly upset, walks off. Atarah then walks up to Ruby and Blizzard, which Ruby stares at her for a few seconds, then gets super skeptical. Atarah then explains her current situation about Alex bringing her there, but Ruby gets irritated the fact Alex brought her. Blizzard then explains that he's always bringing new candidates around. Atarah, feeling awkward in the current situation, then walks off to talk to Yukon and Clobber. Ruby and Blizzard then gossip about how they think bringing Atarah is a big trouble, and Blizzard explains how Alex brought Condor, and betrayed the team. Skylar and Derrick are then talking about Atarah. Crow, still distraught, is at the Training Area. Hes explaining how much Alex is focused on Atarah at the current moment then him, but he is then interrupted by a mysterious voice, which Crow clearly know's who he is, and charges forwards at him. Atarah is then walking up to Clobber and Yukon, and she explains who she is and why she's there. Clobber says they usually agree to have new people, but he wants to see what she can do first, so they suggest they go to the Training Area, which they show her the portal that leads to there. Clobber then enters, followed by Yukon and Atarah. Ruby and Blizzard then get Alex's attention to start an argument. Ruby states he should stop bringing newbies because they have enough students, and too much will be too much to train. Alex fights back and says she's not a trainer in the first place, which shut's her up. He then goes with Clobber, Yukon, and Atarah. Inferno and Vanille are also gossiping about the arrival of Atarah, as well as Darkstar and Dylan. Derrick and Skylar are talking about how Ruby and Blizzard are causing drama, and says they should go train them to shut them up. The camera is pointing at the sky, which it's now dusk. The minis are afraid and rush into the Academy as fast as they can as they are afraid of the dark. Hippo then sneaks off through the portal, and Rune also follows, leaving Stardust on his own. Darkstar and Dylan notice they're strange disappearance, as they usually aren't supposed to leave at this time. Dylan says they should follow them, despite the students questioning all the strange departures. Darkstar agrees, and they both enter the portal. Features Characters *Alex (debut) *Atarah (debut) *Darkstar (debut) *Crow (debut) *Yukon (debut) *Clobber (debut) *Derrick (debut) *Condor (mentioned,voiced) *Rune (debut) *Hippo (debut) *Dylan (debut) *Minor Characters **Skylar **Blizzard **Ruby **Cinder **Stardust **Inferno **Vanille Locations *Skylander Academy (Outside) *Training Area *Wilderness Music *Tae Kwon Crow Theme *Empire of Ice Theme Trivia *The creator is known to consider this episode one of his least favourites, due to the errors, and the fact that a lot of the dialogue said is not relevant for the rest of the series. *This and The Sun Fades are the only episodes that the Minis appear in. **The creator says they will not return in any future episodes. *Before the episode began, the series wasn't originally going to be named Into the Shadows. Errors *The Empire of Ice theme plays loudly once focused on Alex and Crow. Transcript You can view the episodes transcript here. Gallery TBA Episode Link Category:Arc 1